What's Scarier than Vampires?
by beautiful fighter
Summary: The Cullens and Bella decide to go camping. Emmett keeps playing pranks on Bella. Bella reads a scary book full of myths and legends. They decide to test out what is myth and what is truth. Full of scary stories and humor! Oh for heavens sake just read!
1. Camping!

Thanks for reading this! This is my first fanfic for Twilight, so please be nice with the reviews. And please let me know if the characters are well...out of character. Thanks again! Hope u enjoy! _Bella's POV  
_

* * *

**What's Scarier than Vampires? **

Hmm. What should I wear today? I hummed tunelessly as I searched through my closet. Aha! I found a blue and white tank that Alice had bought for me. I put it on along with a blue jean miniskirt. I put on my Nikes and ran to the bathroom.

"Wow." I looked different. My cheeks are more pink than usual, my lips are fuller, and I look…hotter? I'm going to impress… "Edward?!" I squealed, as he flew into the bathroom behind me, his arms snaking their way around my waist.

"Yes?" he said, trying to hide a laugh by smiling instead. His smile always leaves me dazed. "Let's go. You're taking forever. You already look beautiful," he said, kissing my throat. I realized I was holding my breath when I began to get dizzy.

"Okay," I said. He ran downstairs and waited for me in the kitchen. I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step, but luckily Edward caught me.

"Maybe I should carry you," Edward flashed his perfect smile. I sighed. He grabbed a granola bar for me and carried me outside where we met a red monster Jeep Wrangler.

"Is Emmet here?" I looked around, frantically waiting for a painful bone-crushing bear hug. Sure enough, I got it.

"Hey lil sis! Sup?" Emmett laughed.

"C-can't br-reath!" I gasped. He let go of me and I fell on my rear. Edward and Emmett roared with laughter. I got up and walked to the Jeep without another word to be said.

Just my luck…I just had to wear a miniskirt today. I turned to look at them and Edward read the worry in my eyes with amusement.

Emmet rolled his eyes. "Trust me. I'm not looking." He turned his back to me and laughed.

I climbed the monster Jeep as I tried my hardest to ignore Edward's low chuckles. I was finally sitting in the cozy seat. Now to put the buckles on…  
"Umm…guys?" I called.

Edward and Emmett hopped in the jeep. Edward fastened the buckles as Emmett took off driving.

I wonder why Emmett is driving so fast, but he's barely even paying attention. And he looks like he's thinking hard about something…or someone. Wait! "Emmett, pay attention!"

"What?" he asked startled. He looked over at me.

"Eyes on the damn road!" I said. It's freaky when they drive _this _fast without paying attention to where they're going.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"Why's everybody yelling?!" Emmet yelled back, his tone matching ours.

"Stop thinking about Rosalie like that. Please! You're destroying my mind!" Edward said. Wow. So that's what Emmett was thinking about! I shuddered.

"She's _my _wife! _You _shouldn't be looking, lil bro!" Emmett teased.

"It's not my fault I can read minds…" Edward said under his breath.

"And it's not my fault I can't resist Rose cause she's so f…"

_Fergalicious._

_It's kinda hot_

_So delicious_

_I put them boys on rock rock._

Emmett and Edward glanced at me. "Sorry," I said. I couldn't help it. I'd rather listen to the radio right now than hear Emmett's graphic description of Rosalie. The next song was pretty disturbing, especially when Emmett was singing it.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go head girl don't you stop_

_Keep going til you hit the spot_

_Oh_

I shuddered at the lyrics. Edward tightened his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

We arrived at their house. When we walked inside, Alice choked me with her cheerful hug. She pulled back and looked like she was about to explode from all the happiness she bottled up inside her.

"Alice, please calm down," Jasper said, trying to keep his distance from me. I guess he's trying not to frighten me, but already think of him as my brother.

"Bella, Bella! Guess what?" Alice squealed.

My eyes widened in horror as I thought about what she was going to drag me off to do. 'Umm… shopping?" my voice broke on the last word.

Everyone laughed at my facial expression.

"No, silly Bella! We're going camping TOMORROW!"


	2. Scary Movie and a Phone Call

Thank you Misty for reviewing! Here's chapter 2! Here's where the plot of the story starts!

* * *

**What's Scarier than Vampires?**

Edward's eyes lit with excitement. "Can Bella come?"

"Of course, she can," Esme said, hugging me tightly. I love it when she's so motherly.

"Aaaaah! Yay!" Alice screamed. I covered my ears. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay," I smiled back. She picked me up and ran upstairs to her room.

I sat on her bed as I watched her dig through her closet. She pulled out a sleeping bag, a tent in folded in a bag, a duffle bag full of soap, shampoo, and cosmetics.

"Hey Alice?" I asked. She kept digging through her closet.

"Yes, Bella?" she said in her musical soprano voice.

"Can I go check out what the others are doing?"

"Sure. I'll be awhile so you can go ahead." Since when did vampires take awhile?

I walked down the hallway to the stairs. I slowly walked down the stairs, gripping on the rail as I went. Even using the rail, I still tripped on the last three steps. Carlisle caught me.

"Thanks," I said, trying to regain my balance. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Just be careful, okay?" he smiled.

"I'll try." I stood and followed him to the study. There, I saw Jasper searching the shelves. I walked up to him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Some good books to take on the trip," he said.

I looked through the books too. And one caught my eye. Myths, Legends, and Folklore. I stared at it for about a minute or so. I looked

back at Jasper. He smiled at me and nodded. He must have sensed my curiosity. I pulled the book from the shelf and flipped through it.

I read the table of contents and read under the Scary category. They sounded like a bunch of crappy stories like: Bloody Mary,

Candyman, Don't Look Behind You, Don't Turn on the Lights, A Call from a Stranger, and other weird stories. I decided to take this

one on the trip tomorrow, just to scare myself for fun.

Friday Night aka Movie Night with the Cullens.

We were watching the scariest movie I had ever seen. We watched the Ring. It was about a cursed video tape that has been passed

around. When you watch the video tape, someone calls your phone. When you answer it, the person on the other end says you have

seven days before you die. And in seven days…a girl who died in a well after seven days, comes out of the TV and kills you.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the loveseat, holding each other. In the other couch, Emmett and Rosalie were kissing. Jasper and Alice sat on the floor and Edward and I on a bean bag.

Emmett began to stand up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He walked out of the house.

"Don't you guys have a bathroom in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with him," Esme said.

I looked at Edward questioningly.

"I don't know. He's blocking his mind," he whispered. That was enough to tell me that Emmett was up to something.

When the movie was over, my eyes were glued to the now black and white screen. After a matter seconds, everyone started laughing

because of the fear on my face. The roaring laughter made me jump at least 5 feet in the air. They laughed harder. Jasper sent calm

waves towards me and I sent him a look of thanks.

After a minute or so, the phone rang. My heart stopped.

_Oh my god, Bella. _I thought to myself. _Suck it up. I mean really what's scarier than vampires? _

"Hello?" Carlisle was across the room before I could even blink. He turned to me, phone in his hand. "Bella, it's for you." He handed

me the phone.

"Hello?" I said, my voice cracking. I shouldn't be scared. For one, it's just a movie. Two, it's impossible for someone to come out of a TV or even go in it. Three, maybe it's just Charlie. My confidence was building up until I heard a dry, cracked voice on the other end.

_Seven days…_

I dropped the phone out of pure shock. My knees buckled and my hands shook. Carlisle caught the phone the second my fingers let go of it. Edward was at my side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes. I couldn't find my voice.

Jasper answered for me. "She's scared."

"Scared of what, love?" he asked me. I still couldn't speak.

He looked to Jasper for help. He just shrugged.

Edward took the phone from Carlisle. "Who is this?"

_Seven days, _the voice croaked. Then it hung up.

Edward slammed the phone down and hugged me. "Everything will be okay, Bella," he whispered into my hair. Either Jasper's power or Edward's voice calmed me. I buried my head into his chest. Edward stiffened next to me.

"Edward?" he looked past me at the window. I followed his gaze, but saw nothing.

He let go of me and walked towards the window cautiously. If I blinked, I would have missed the whole thing. Edward ran from the window, threw the door open, pushing Emmett, who was laughing his head off, into the room.

"I'm –gasp- sorry, Bella! –gasp-! It was frickin hilarious!" Emmet said between laughs.

I was very red right now. I'm not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Did I scare you?" Emmett pulled me into a hug and laughed.

"I'm fine," I gasped. Emmett didn't look convinced.

Jasper calmed me down again. I smiled at him.

"Okay, I think Bella needs to rest. She's had enough for one day," Carlisle said. "Alice, you can take her to your room."

Edward growled at Emmett.

"Edward, please. Emmett was just playing," I smiled at my love, although I still think Emmett went a little overboard with the prank call.

Edward relaxed. Alice carried me up to her room less than a second.

In her room was large closet with mirrors on the doors on the south side of the room was a TV. On the east was side a small desk and on the west, a window.

Alice gave me really cute PJs to wear. I changed into them and headed off to bed.

"Goodnight, Bella," Alice said softly. She kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Alice," I smiled at her. She turned off the lights and closed the door.

Great. Why'd I have to watch a scary movie with Edward? Stupid, dazzling vampire.

I'm in a room. A dark room with a TV. And a window.

My thoughts were cut short when a large dark figure jumped on the window, then disappeared.


	3. Sleep with the lights on tonight!

Thank you so much for the reviews! Love you guys! Here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy!

**What's Scarier than Vampires?**

* * *

There was no way that I saw a dark figure pass my window. He would have killed me by now. Maybe I'm just imagining things. 

Before I knew it, the TV flipped on to a black and white screen. The lights began to flicker on and off. I snuggled deeper into my blanket out of fear. Suddenly, the lights turned off. I ran in the dark headed for the door. Being clumsy Bella, I ran into the wall. The light flipped on and I heard a booming laughter. I looked up to see Emmett smiling down at me.

"Ha! You should have seen your face!" he laughed.

"Emmett. That. Was. So. Not. Funny," I said between clenched teeth. I punched him in the stomach which only resulted in a pain in my fist. "Oww…"

Why does he have to feel like a brick wall? I cupped my fist.

"Aw come on Bells. I was just having a little fun," he said.

"Yeah, a little _too much _fun," I muttered.

He smiled at me. I smiled back, until something finally sank in.

"Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Vampires can't go to the bathroom."

He shook his head. "You're slow, you know that?"

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He put the covers over me and stroked my hair. "You need to get some sleep," he said. He was about to leave the room.

"Wait," he stopped at the door and turned to me. "I still have a few questions."

"Ok, shoot," he said. He sat on the bed next to me.

"How'd you do it?"

He shook his head in confusion. "Do what?"

"Pull of the prank," I said. Comprehension flickered across his face.

He sighed. "When I said I was going to the bathroom, I went out to a phone booth. I called the house phone and Carlisle answered it. Then I imitated Charlie's voice and said that I wanted to talk to you. Then you answered the phone and I impersonated that girl on the Ring. I think her name was Samara or something.

"So I said 'seven days' and then Edward answered the phone. Then I hung up and watched the rest through the window."

"That wasn't funny. I nearly fainted," I said.

"Anything else?"

"Well, how'd you do the prank just now?"

"Oh, well I grabbed the remote before Alice put you in here. When she left, I climbed the window to your room and made a scary shadow, and then I turned the TV on with the remote. Since I'm so fast, I ran around the room, turning the light on and off. Then I kept it off and saw you run for the door, so I blocked it and well, you ran into me. I forgot that we're very hard when you run into us," he chuckled.

"Wow, you're really smart," I said.

"So is that it?" Emmett asked.

"Not really. What do you guys do when you camp?"

"Just hunt, but since we're bringing a human, I guess we can take a regular camping trip," he smiled.

"What do we do on a regular camping trip?"

"Umm…I guess tell scary stories and play _more _pranks," he smiled on the last part.

"_MORE _pranks!?!?!" I practically yelled.

"And we can make s'mores…for you since we can't eat human food," he changed the subject quickly.

I shook my head. "Is it like you can't eat human food because you can't digest it or is it you can eat human food, but you just don't want to?"

"For one, we can't digest it. Two, it taste disgusting," he shuddered.

I wonder what kind of food he tried. We stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, I think you need to get some rest now," Emmett said. He hugged me and said goodnight.

"Goodnight, Emmett."

He closed the door behind him. I drifted into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I saw topaz eyes staring back at me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice said repeatedly. She was really jumpy today.

"What?" I groaned.

"We're going camping!" Alice and Emmett said together.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said. He kissed my cheek.

I rolled over to face him. "Can I have a human minute?"

"Sure," he gestured for me to go ahead. Emmett and Alice exchanged confused looks.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The toothpaste tastes so good and minty. I love the taste of toothpaste. After I finished that, I put my hair in a ponytail and went back to Alice's room to change.

Emmett and Edward left. _Now _it was just me and Alice. This cannot be good. She's probably going to make me her Guinea Pig Barbie again. But why? It's just camping for heavens sake!  
"Darn right, I'm going to!" Alice said.

"What? You can read thoughts too?" I groaned. It's bad enough that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward eavesdrop on my sleep-talking every time I sleep over. I pouted.

"No, I just read your face. You make that face every time we're alone together…or when I mention shopping," she smiled on the last part.

I smiled sheepishly at her. Just as I predicted, she slammed me down on her chair. Alice practically dived into her closet and came out with a tight white tank and short brown pants. She threw them at me and pushed me in the bathroom. I changed into the clothes.

"There! Now you look like a camping girl!" she said as she threw her arms around me.

I grabbed my duffle bag full of my favorite strawberry shampoo, my diary, a few Jane Austen books, and that one scary book that I got from Carlisle. I really don't know why I thought it was such a good idea to bring that book on the trip.

Everyone gathered around the campfire. We tried not to get so close to the fire so they won't burn. It was probably 10:00 at night right now.

It was really nice in the woods. We had went to Colorado and rented a nice Colorado styled cabin. We decided to go outside at night and make s'mores. We hadn't decided to tell scary stories until Emmett brought it up.

Emmett was digging in my bag, being his nosy self. He pulled out the scary book. "Do you want to listen to scary stories?" he winked at me.

"Umm…sure, I guess," I said. There's no reason to be afraid when I'm sleeping with seven vampires. Vampires…who are protecting me. "You can read from it."

"Please, I already memorized the book," he said. "This story is called Don't Turn on the Lights.** Two dorm mates in college were in the same science class. The teacher had just reminded them about the midterm the next day when one dorm mate — let's call her Juli — got asked to this big party by the hottest guy in school. The other dorm mate, Meg, had pretty much no interest in going and, being a diligent student, she took notes on what the midterm was about. After the entire period of flirting with her date, Juli was totally unprepared for her test, while Meg was completely prepared for a major study date with her books. **

**At the end of the day, Juli spent hours getting ready for the party while Meg started studying. Juli tried to get Meg to go, but she was insistent that she would study and pass the test. The girls were rather close and Juli didn't like leaving Meg alone to be bored while she was out having a blast. Juli finally gave up, using the excuse that she would study in homeroom the next day. **

**Juli went to the party and had the time of her life with her date. She headed back to the dorm around 2 a.m. and decided not to wake Meg. She walked to her bed and tripped, but ignored it and hopped in her bed. She went to bed nervous about the midterm and decided she would wake up early to ask Meg for help. **

**She woke up early and went to wake Meg. She noticed police were surrounding her dorm. She went to ask the police but decided to search for clues herself. She went over to Meg's bed and the sheets were soaked with blood. She turned around and gasped in horror as she read on the mirror written in blood: Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Lights?" **

Emmett chuckled when he finished his story. I stared at him with wide, horrified eyes.

Edward scrutinized my face and held me closer to him. "It'll be okay. I'll sleep with you," he said seductively. I shivered at his voice.

Alice nudged Edward and raised her eyebrows. Edward growled. I guess they were having a telepathic conversation again.

She jumped up from the campfire. "Forget the book. It's not even _that_ scary. Have you guys heard of…BLOODY MARY?"

My heart stopped. This face was scarier than her shopping face. "W-what is it?" I managed to say with what little voice I had left.

"It's where seven or more people gather around in front of a mirror and hold a candle. They say Bloody Mary's name three times and it summons her spirit out of the mirror. She either pulls the people into the mirror to never return or she cuts their face up or off," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but there's another theory too," Alice said.

"What theory?" Emmett seemed like he believed there was only one.

Alice rolled her eyes. "When you call her spirit, the mirror shows her walking down stairs with either a knife in her hand or a rose. If she's holding a rose, then she's not going to kill you. If she's holding a knife, then she'll kill you…unless you turn on the lights before she gets to the bottom of the stairs. And she does move at a pretty fast pace, but not as fast as vampires," she said, lost in thought.

"Have you tried it?" I said.

"No," Alice paused. "Do you want to?"

"NO!" I shouted. There was NO way I was going to try that. I'd be risking my life if I did that.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you," Emmett said. Jasper sent calm waves towards me and also a bit of confidence.

I shot him a death glare. "Are you guys trying to get me killed?"

Edward jumped in to save me. "Guys, I don't think that's a good idea. What if Bloody Mary is real?"

"Dude, we can just block Bella. We're too hard to scratch up so Bloody ghost probably won't be able to do it," Emmett shrugged. My mouth hung open. They were actually serious about doing this.

I looked at them. Alice looked at me with pleading eyes. Emmett looked at me like I was a chicken. Jasper sent more calm waves towards me. I looked back at Edward.

"Whatever you want to do. I'll protect you," he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Okay, fine. Let's do it," I said as I walked towards the cabin. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward followed after me.

We all grabbed hands and set a candle in the center of our big circle. We stood in the front of a large mirror.

"After we chant three times, we surround Bella," Carlisle said.

Emmett and Alice were too busy staring each other down to pay attention.

"Five bucks if she comes down the stairs," Alice said.

"Twenty if she _tries_ to scratch us up," Emmett said.

They have totally lost it. We held hands and began to chant, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!"

The six vampires surrounded me, but Alice's eyes were looking thousands of miles away.

Only one thing could be happening to her. _A vision._

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Btw, I _pray_ that you guys do not try this Bloody Mary trick. I'm not sure if it works and i'm not even going to try it. But please, Please, PLEASE don't try it because I don't want someone getting killed because I mention the trick. Oh by the way, make sure you sleep with the lights on tonight! You're gonna need it...**_  
_


	4. What does she want with me?

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I changed the rating because their might be lots of gore in later chapters. Just want to warn you, this chapter may be a little too scary. There's anothey mini scary story in here for you. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**What's Scarier than Vampires?**

Before I even noticed Alice was having a vision, the mirror turned dark and showed wooden stairs. A pale woman, about in her twenties, walked down the stairs with a rose in her hand. She was more beautiful than any vampire I had ever seen before. She threw the rose at my feet. I looked at the rose and picked it up to see if it was real. The rose petals were drenched in blood. I looked at my fingertips which were now covered with crimson liquid. My head started spinning when I smelled it. I looked up to get my mind off of the blood, but her face was different.

Her hair wasn't the beautiful long, straight dirty blonde hair that I had seen before. Her face wasn't pale with wide blue eyes and rosy lips. But instead, her skin was shredded, with flesh peeling from her face. A few pieces of glass were wedged into her skin and gown which was soaked with blood. Her hair was messy as if someone had attacked her. Half of us couldn't look away, mesmerized by the gruesome picture before us.

"Damn it, I lost my twenty," Emmett muttered.

"Ha! I won the twenty!" Alice said, snapping out of her vision.

"Even I noticed that before you did," he said.

The woman began to disintegrate before our eyes. The mirror turned back to normal and the lights turned on by themselves. I looked down at the rose in my hand. My feet felt like they were glued to the floor. My bones felt spongy.

"Bella, you okay? You're green," Emmett tapped my shoulder. I jumped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. I began to get lightheaded and suddenly fainted.

When I woke up, I heard two voices. A velvety voice and a musical soprano voice. I felt someone's cold hand stroking my hair. It made me feel safe after what I had just seen. The voices were speaking low that a human's ears could not catch what they were saying. I listened harder. I only caught one thing. _I'm gonna kill Emmett. _Inside, I was smiling. He had played way too many pranks on me and scared me way too many times. What were they planning to do though?

I sat up quickly with a smile on my face. _Too _quickly. I felt lightheaded again. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Love, you're awake. It's 3 in the morning," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you okay?" he said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yes! I'm fine! Especially after hearing something like… 'I'm gonna kill Emmett?'" I smiled wider. Edward laughed at my expression. I was probably looking like a maniac right now. "Wait, why are we going to kill Emmett…besides the obvious reasons?"

"Well, for one, he didn't give me my damn twenty," Alice growled. "Two, he started the whole "let's tell scary stories" thing."  
Edward raised his eyebrow. "You're the one who suggested we do Bloody Mary." My smile faded. The name sent shivers up and down my spine. It left so many questions. Why did she look like that? What happened to her? Did someone attack her? If she's real, if vampires are real, if werewolves are real, is everything that I thought once to be myth is really truth?

"W-what h-happened to _her_?" I whispered. I felt as though her spirit was watching me very closely now.

Edward shrugged and Alice cocked her head to the side. I grabbed the book from my bag and searched the Bloody Mary story.

_Her real name was Mary Worth. She was 18 years old when she died in a car crash. Her face was mutilated and she bled to death. No one even tried to help her. She vowed revenge to anyone who even tries to call her name through a mirror. _

_She was 26 years old when she had a baby. The townsfolk thought she was demon possessed, so they beheaded her baby. They forced her to bathe in her baby's blood and then mutilated her face. She became known as Bloody Mary. _

"Okay, there're too many versions in here," I sighed. None of it even made sense. Why did she have glass all over her? "Do you guys know anything about her? Why did she look like…_that_?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Carlisle would know," Alice said.

"Yes, yes. She was real," Carlisle said. "I don't know the exact year she was born, but it was in the 1800s. I remember her very well.

"Her name was Mary Worth. No one really knows what happened to her because her face was damaged. Everyone only noticed that, but they made up their own version of the story and passed it down generation to generation."

"Do you know the real story?" I asked. The question was 'did _I want_ to know the real story? I'm not sure, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I do," Carlisle said. "She was a very beautiful girl. She was in her twenties, maybe a little younger than me.

She had married a fine, wealthy young man. She moved into his house and they were deeply in love. She was told that she couldn't

have kids though. The young girl was heartbroken. One night, she stared in the mirror admiring her beauty. She thought, _Why can't I _

_have kids? They would be as beautiful as me. _She was so lost in thought, that her husband walked behind her and out of rage,

smashed her face into the mirror. He punched her face repeatedly, over and over again, into the mirror. After a minute or so, he

pulled her from the mirror and looked at her face. Her face was shredded and ripped from the glass. Blood stained her clothes and

the remaining of her face.

"Some people believe that if you die in front of a mirror, then your spirit will live in a mirror forever. Never seeing Heaven and never facing Hell. So Mary's spirit was placed in the mirror, her eternal home. When someone has the courage to say her name three times in front of a mirror, she kills anyone who is prettier than her."

Esme finally spoke. "I remember that story. My mom used to tell me about it all the time. I thought it was just so she would scare me. I think I first heard it in like…1902? I was seven when she told me about it."

The whole story rushed through my head. _Fine, wealthy young man. She couldn't have kids. Smashed her face into the mirror. _I winced at the images flashing through my head. _Face was shredded and ripped. _I began to feel dizzy and noticed I was holding my breath. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Well, at least there's a lesson that _needs_ to be learned. Don't admire your beauty too much. It may cost you one day," Edward said, smiling at Rosalie. Rosalie glared at him.

Emmett laughed. "Anyone up for more scary stories?"

We gathered around the campfire again. It's already three-thirty in the morning. The glow of the fire made Alice's face disturbing.

She began, "**There was once a babysitter who was asked to care for twins. One was a girl, the other a boy. **

"**It was about 10:00 at night when she sent the kids to bed. She was watching TV when she got a phone call.**

**"Hello?" she answered the closest phone, which was next to the couch. **

**"**_**Bloody finger is at the entrance of your neighborhood."**_

**It hung up. Ignoring the call, the babysitter went back to watching the TV. After about five minutes, the phone rang again.**

**"Hello?" she answered again.**

**"**_**Bloody finger is at your door.**_**"**

**It hung up again. The babysitter thought nothing of it. She watched the TV again. After flipping through the channels, the TV turned off by itself. The phone rang immediately after.**

**"Hello?" she answered. This time, she was aggravated. **

"_**Bloody finger is right behind you," **_**a voice said.**

**She dropped the phone, turning around slowly, and gasped.**

**The twins were in their bedroom sleeping. They heard loud noises from downstairs. Something like, **_**thump, thump, draaaaag. Thump, thump, draaaaag. **_

**"I'm scared," the girl said.**

**The boy scooted to the side of his bed and motioned for her to sleep next to him.**

**She got out of her bed and climbed into his. He hugged her.**

**"Don't worry. We'll wait for our parents to come home," he said.**

**They fell asleep. In the morning, they heard a yell from their dad and a high pitched shriek from their mom.**

**The kids ran out of their room and gasped at what they saw. **

**About four steps away from their door was the babysitter lying in a pool of her own blood. Her arms were cut of at the elbows. **

**The mother got sick at the sight and ran outside to throw up.**

**The children explained to the dad about the noise that they heard at night. At night, they would hear **_**thump, thump, draaaaag. Thump, thump, draaaag. **_

**The kids and the dad realized what the noise was--that that was the babysitter was struggling to climb the stairs to get to the children's bedroom. But no one knows if she was climbing the stairs to save the kids…or to get revenge on them for not saving her."**

Alice smiled, proud of herself and her scary story. Her teeth glistened as the fire crackled in the night.

Emmett broke the silence as he began to snore.

A second passed and Alice threw a large rock at his head.

"What the—I was sleeping here!" Emmett said.

"Vampires can't sleep, dumbass," Edward retorted. Emmett got up.

"You wanna go, shorty?" Emmett teased.

I laughed. "Guys, I think we need to go to bed now." I said, getting up. I walked towards the cabin, but Edward held me back.

"We can't sleep, remember?" Edward said.

"Then what do you guys do at night?" After a few seconds, I realized I asked the _wrong _question when Emmett looked lustfully at Rosalie, Rosalie smirked, Alice and Jasper exchanged glances, and Edward shuddered. Carlisle and Esme were already in the cabin. I wondered what Carlisle and Esme were doing at the moment.

"Oh. Never mind," I whispered. Edward picked me up and carried me to our room. The same room where we summoned Bloody Mary.

The rose was still on the floor, making its own pool of blood. I stared at it for a few seconds and the pool of blood seemed to get larger by the second. Esme walked in past us. I could tell she was holding her breath as she cleaned the mess on the floor. She threw the paper towel away and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll protect you," she said. I smiled. She handed me the rose. "Goodnight," she said and left.

I placed the rose in a vase and put it on the dresser drawer. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. As always, Edward slept with me.

It was kind of hard to sleep though. Every minute, I would wake up and look at the mirror. The fifth time I looked at the mirror, I could've sworn I saw something. I think I saw Mary's bloody face staring right at me…smiling. I stiffened.

"Edward," I whispered, not facing him. I stared at the mirror, afraid that if I turned away, she would disappear. He was too busy kissing my neck.

"What?" he moaned.

"The mirror," I whispered again. Mary winked at me and disappeared as soon as Edward looked up. I shuddered and pushed myself closer to his body.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Edward said, as his nose skimmed across my jaw.

I nodded and he kissed my neck. He kept kissing me all night. I stared at the mirror all night. And Mary smiled back...

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter! If you have any scary stories that you want me to put in the story, just send it to me! Don't forget to review! And don't forget...Mary's always watching you.  
**


	5. Author's Note

Heyy everyone,

I have been really busy lately and yeah, I know it's been a year. Okay, truth is, after a while, I just totally got tired of

Twilight!! I know, shame on me… I lost interest when I was reading the same 3 books over and over again, waiting for the

fourth one to come out…

BUT I am going to be continuing the story soon, since it is OFFICIAL, they are making a Twilight movie starring Kristen

Stewart as Bella and Robert Pattinson as Edward!! I am a huge fan of Kristen Stewart, I loved her in the Messengers!!

Anywayyyyyyyy… seriously, some other reasons that I have been busy are because I've been working on some short

stories in different categories, so yeah lol.

I promise I will try to write as soon as possible this time, and I will be adding your short scary stories into mine and of

course give you credit for it!

Oh by the way, I have also changed my email address, so please stop by my profile and check that out. I'll also be

posting my myspace, bebo, youtube, and msn links on there. So Check those out too!

Love you all,

Shamara

SHOUT OUT TO RACHELLEE AND SHANNON!! EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN YET, I READ THE SUMMARY

AND I WAS LIKE OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! Lmao, I kinda guessed, but I was still shocked!! READ BREAKING DAWN,

PEOPLE!!


	6. Moodswing

**OH my goodness can it be??? A new chapter!!! Yes it is =D Please tell me what you think about this chapter, and yes I do read all of the reviews :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**What's Scarier than Vampires?**

In the morning, my body was sore. I slept in the same position all night, never taking my eyes off the mirror. Consequently, my eyes became dry and my body stiff.

I tried to move slowly and cautiously to wake my body. My bones creaked noisily.

"Bella, love, are you awake?" Edward asked, brushing my hair.

"Yes," I croaked my voice dry from lack of sleep. Technically, I lied. I didn't sleep at all.

He chuckled. "No, you didn't." What? Could he read my mind all of a sudden?

"How did--?"

"You didn't speak at all last night," he said.

Betrayed by my habit of sleep talking. That explains it. I racked my brain for a good excuse but couldn't find any.

"If you're still tired, just stay in bed." He kissed the side of my face and swiftly got out of bed. "I am going to make some breakfast for you."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said.

He left the room quickly, closing the door behind him. The moment the door closed I became alert. I was alone with the mirror.

"Edward!" I gasped, sitting up straight in the bed.

He quickly came into the room. "Yes, love?"

"C-can you please leave the door open?" I said, my eyes glued to the mirror.

"Alright. Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned.

I nodded.

He gave a crooked smile in return and left, leaving the door open behind him. I heard him humming as he went down the stairs.

I stared at the mirror for seconds, waiting for something to happen. After what seemed like forever, nothing occurred. I rested my head against the pillow, slowly closing my eyes.

Edward's faultless humming faded into silence. Until a new sound came.

_Creaking_.

_The door was creaking._

My eyes shot open and landed on the door. The door was slowly closing by itself.

"No," I breathed, as I tried to get out of bed. I wrestled my way out of the thick blankets and landed with a _thud _on the floor. I got to my feet and grabbed the door handle just as it was about to fully close. I flung the door wide open.

I glanced behind me to making sure that Mary wasn't there. My eyes darted down the long hallway in front of me. Alice and Jasper's room was right across from mine. Their door was wide open.

"Alice?" I called out.

"Yes, Bella?" her soprano voice echoed through the hallway.

I let out a sigh of relief. It was calming to know I wasn't upstairs alone.

"Um… can you come here really quick?" I asked.

"You should know me by now Bella. Here!" she said, smiling. She was standing in front of me in less than a second. "What's up?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure but I think Mary is still here," I said.

"Mary?"

I nodded.

"Well don't be afraid. She likes you," Alice said.

I remembered the rose on my dresser drawer. I looked at it. The rose was still drenched, making its petals shine with a blood red color.

"Than why is she still bothering me?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "Bella, maybe she just misses her human life. Like Rose, for instance. She wants to understand you because you have all the normal human qualities that she misses. Imperfection, clumsiness, awkwardness.."

"Okay, I get it!" I smiled sheepishly. I glanced at the mirror.

"You're never going to forget about this are you?" Alice asked. She slightly shook my soldiers. "She likes you, she will not hurt you," she said slowly, making sure I understood every word.

"Here, I'll show you," she said, grasping my wrist and leading me to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Tell me we're not going to summon her again," I said, my voice quivering.

"Bella, she won't hurt you. And the only way I can make you believe me is if I show you," Alice said, as she shut the door and turned off the lights.

"Don't we need a candle and at least 5 other people?"

Alice shook her head. "We've confronted her already, so we can contact her without a candle and everyone else."

She held my hand and began chanting, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bl—"

"Wait!" I shouted. "Do we really have to do this?" I shrieked.

"Yes, Bella," she shot me a death glare. She chanted again.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, B—"

"I need to use the bathroom! Can you step out for a minute?" I said quickly.

"BELLA!" she shouted. I imagine she gave me this look that I swear I would never be afraid of her shopping face again.

I shivered.

"Keep quiet, you need to get over this."

I sighed. She was right. I would never be able to sleep or do anything without fearing Mary was watching me or trying to hurt me.

She turned back to the mirror. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

"Blo-"

"BELLA I SWEAR ON EDWARD'S UNDEAD LIFE IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING…!"

"I was chanting with you," I said quietly.

Seconds passed.

"Oh." She sighed. "One more time."

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary," she started.

"Bloody Mary," I finished. And I wish I hadn't.

The mirror turned dark, showing the wooden stairs just as I had remembered.

I looked over at Alice to make sure she was still there. Her eyes were looking far off again. She was having a vision.

"Bella," Alice breathed.

I looked back at the mirror. The pale woman walked down the stairs, her head hung low. She reached the middle of the stairs. Suddenly she looked up, her face bloody and shredded, and she let out an agonizing cry. She ran down the stairs with her messy hair flying around her head. She nearly reached the bottom of the stairs when I noticed a sharp butcher knife in her hand.

My eyes widened.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Someone made Mary veryy angry. There were no scary stories in here, but one or two will be added in the next chapter (which will not take another 3 years to write since I have been working on them for the past 2 weeks). Speaking of scary stories, the ones that have been submitted to me are very good and scary, but I am running low on stories! Submit more people! Just send it to me in a private message (not as a review because you don't want to give away the surprise!) I am very sorry for taking sooo long to update a new chapter. I've been suffering from writer's block and it is very frustrating but I thank you guys so much for your patience. I know this chapter was very short, but I decided to at least give you guys something. The whole "I swear on Edward's undead life..." thing, I got from a review submitted by EdwardsBrandofHeroin. I thought it was very funny so I put it in this chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this very short chapter and remember! While you may think you're safe from mean, old Bloody Mary, think again... Legend has it that if you are near a mirror in total darkness, she can still come for you, regardless of whether or not you're trying to call for her...  
**


End file.
